DPA06
Beauty Contest: The Pokémon Super Contest!! (Japanese: 美の競演!　ポケモンスーパーコンテスト!! Beauty Contest! Pokémon Super Contest!!) is the sixth chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Plot The chapter opens in Mt. Coronet with Hareta and his racing to exit with Mitsumi panting behind them. A and challenge them and Hareta commands Piplup to use at the two Pokémon. Piplup defeats the Pokémon and they continue on racing to Hearthome City. Racing through the exit, they arrive at Hearthome City. As Mitsumi begs Hareta for a rest, Hareta spots some fireworks and races towards them to find out where they came from. He then finds a huge building with voices coming from inside it. Hareta then scales the outside of building to find the source of the voices. Looking through the top of the building he sees a Pokémon Super Contest in action. Mitsumi arrives and tells Hareta what a Pokémon Super Contest is. Hareta then loses his grip and falls off the side of the Contest Hall. A appears and catches Hareta and lowers him to ground safely. Mitsumi wonders whose Staravia it belongs to when Staravia's Trainer appears in a flashy suit. comes over and states his love for Mitsumi and says he is going to enter the Super Contest. Hareta tells Mitsumi that he would like to enter too and Mitsumi agrees. Soon Mitsumi has Hareta in a nice suit and has his hair all combed and tidy. Hareta is unhappy with his new hairdo and quickly scrunches up again. An announcer comes on over the PA system and calls the of the Normal Rank Super Contest to the stage. The Visual Competition of the Contest is up first, but Hareta does not have any Accessories so Jun lends him some. Hareta uses his borrowed Accessories to make something that unfortunately does not impress the crowd, the judges, or Mitsumi. Jun's attempt did not go over any better. The Dance Competition goes a little better, but not by much. Hareta and Piplup do however impress Contest Judge Dexter with their bond. In the Acting Competition, Piplup starts off with Brine goes high into the air without being noticed and uses Peck on Dexter. The show goes on, until Staravia's Whirlwind blows off Dexter's hat. For their actions, both Jun and Hareta are disqualified. Mitsumi then takes the stage in the Master Rank Contest with her , much to Hareta's and Jun's surprise. First she has Infernape use Mach Punch, then Fire Spin which turns out to be too powerful when it burns the dome. After Mitsumi's performance Hareta is asked by a friend of Mitsumi's to tell her that was a great performance. The chapter ends with Mitsumi wondering who did she know in Hearthome City and Hareta striping and then running off to get stronger with Mitsumi yelling at him to put some clothes on first. Major events * Hareta and Mitsumi arrive in Hearthome City. * Hareta and enter a Pokémon Super Contest but are disqualified. * Mitsumi enters a Pokémon Super Contest with her . * A mysterious man approaches Hareta, claiming to know Mitsumi. Debuts Humans * Cyrus Pokémon debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * Hareta * Mitsumi * * Cyrus * * Keira * Jordan * Contest Announcer * s Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * (Jun's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * * * (flashback) * (flashback) Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters it:DPA06 zh:DPA06